


三場葬禮兩場婚禮

by heroinbear



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinbear/pseuds/heroinbear
Summary: 從少年寫到成年，無主線和他們之間有關的三場葬禮與兩場婚禮基本是電影劇情外加仙宮傳說的附會與編造





	1. Chapter 1

**第一場葬禮　之一**  
  
秘密像條鎖鏈，當你擁有一個人的秘密，你就成為他腕上銬鍊另一端的主人。  
  
當兩個人擁有彼此的秘密，這種束縛關係就成了一種連結，相互牽制，狼狽為奸，誰也逃不掉。  
  
Loki的理論並不受Fandral歡迎，他說，承認我們是朋友讓你很為難？  
  
Loki想自己和Fandral應該稱得上是朋友，即使自己從未承認過這點。  
  
會有這樣的認知，大概從他參加的第一場葬禮開始。那是年幼的他有生以來所見過最壯麗的場面：夜空並非純粹的黑，而是滿天流金、五彩斑斕，這是光在恆星和宇宙塵埃之間穿梭，最終反射到他們眼中的綺麗。  
  
彷彿較勁一般，地上的眾神高舉掌中的光球，送給即將遠遊的靈魂，上千艘承載屍首的輕舟於奔流中前行。母后說他們都將變成星星。或許在上古舊神眼裡，無論小舟或是岸上的他們，都只是一粒渺小的星芥。  
  
全能之父負責最關鍵的一環，Odin，他偉岸的父親，滿弓朝天不怒自威，強勁的臂力終究化為弓弦一聲鳴叫，火箭破開風障在夜空中高飛，最終落點於他們的英雄－－戰神Tyr的船頭。這不符禮數，卻是莫大的殊榮，一般都是由弓箭手負責這項工作，但Tyr絕對值得父神的敬意，由他領軍的這一戰令約頓海姆再無還手之力。  
  
父神一聲令下萬箭齊發，每一艘光榮戰死的小船都亮了，從高處看火船就像是海上的星星，這些燃燒的英靈在等待父神的永恆之槍，一擊敲定便紛紛化作光塵隨風而逝，最後歸回宇宙成為銀河的一員。  
  
仗打完了必有宴饗，尤其是在大型葬禮後，阿斯嘉德的諸神比以往還要瘋狂。他們的快樂發自內心，戰死的勇士能在英靈殿獲得永生，得到不受時空改變的幸福，身為死者的親友不可能為自己微不足道的寂寞而感到悲傷。這是神域人的傳統思想，長壽是他們的原罪，活到見證黃昏才是詛咒。  
  
學習大廳的學生們齊聚一堂狂歡整夜。Tyr是他們的導師之一，曾接受過英雄的指導令他們興奮無比，這簡直像一個祝福，祝他們的未來都能像老師那樣光榮赴死。  
  
Loki以不勝酒力為由，讓Thor放他回去，還好他的兄長已經玩瘋了，也習慣自己弟弟的不合群，一揮手表示瞭解。Loki Odinson知道自己當眾要求離席並不妥當，雖說自己本就不太喜歡這種場合，但剛才的舉動僅僅是出於好玩，他一個掃興的動作，就能瞬間破壞現場歡樂的氣氛，哪怕只是一會兒，也令Loki感到愉快。  
  
就在年少的Odinson走在冷清的長廊，每一個步伐都在輕快歌唱時，他意外發現自己並非孤獨一人。  
  
「廁所可不在這裡，Fandral。」Loki發誓自己只想從背後來個驚喜，沒想到那人嚇得差點從危欄掉下去。父神在上，誰叫Fandral要坐在上頭！這可不是Loki的錯，但如果那傢伙受傷的話Loki就完了。  
  
抱持這種想法，Loki伸手抓回他，用力過猛導致金髮少年反朝他那邊倒下，兩人落地的聲音在空蕩的走廊發出不小的聲響，好險現在沒人看守，否則太丟臉了。  
  
「Loki？」Fandral用一手撐住地，並沒有整個人壓在Loki身上。還真是感謝了，Loki腹誹，他冷笑回道：「是我，現在可以從我身上起來了嗎？」  
  
Fandral沒多說話，默默起開坐到牆邊，這不太對勁，眼前這傢伙一般會回上兩句，Fandral喜歡說話，和對象無關，當然是Loki的話可能會少點，他們不是一類人，沒什麼共同話題，有了Thor這個交集點並不會改變這點。  
  
Loki跟著起身，雙眉微皺，審視著眼前這個背向月光、躲在陰影的人，Fandral感受到注視撇過頭，又一反常舉動，這完全勾起Loki的好奇心，為了靠近，他爬過去把Fandral逼到無路可退。  
  
「你是剛哭過嗎？」  
  
「哈？」Fandral用誇張的語調反駁這個可笑的問題，但根本無法說服Loki，從Loki臉上狡猾的微笑就知道了。  
  
「或許我認錯人了，我記得剛才Fandral還在宴會廳笑得比誰都大聲呢！怎麼去一趟廁所就難過成這副德性。」  
  
Loki分出一隻手放在Fandral的臉上，做出拭淚的動作，理所當然會被用力拍開，Loki還在等著對方朝自己大吼他才沒有哭，沒料到Fandral下一秒卻是從危欄上取下一瓶東西，用帶有鼻音的聲線道：「拿去，剩下都是你的。」  
  
Loki坐到他旁邊，拿過足足有手臂長的玻璃瓶，看見上頭刻的字母驚呼，「這個等級金宮廚房可沒有，你偷酒？」不知是哪個住在皇宮裡的倒霉鬼的私藏。  
  
「今天可是個好日子，混蛋才會把好酒藏起來。」Fandral蠻不在乎。  
  
「這絕對不是個好主意，讓我掌握你另一個把柄。」  
  
Fandral挑眉，「這麼說Loki殿下並不感興趣。」就在他把酒瓶拿回來之前Loki趕緊仰頭灌了一大口，Fandral抿唇一笑，「我以為你是喝夠了才跑出來的。」  
  
「那你是戲演夠了才跑出來的？」Loki回嘴，心滿意足地接收對方的皺眉，「我猜猜，你是因為Tyr？」  
  
Fandral驚訝地看向他，「怎麼會這麼想？」  
  
Loki聳肩，「總不可能全仙宮只有我覺得死人不是件值得慶祝的事。」這句話引得Fandral忍俊不禁，「怪人。」  
  
「說的好像你不是。」  
  
「我是，所以我們才會坐在這裡。」  
  
通常Loki很厭惡被這麼叫，平時沒少人在背後閒言閒語，礙於他的身分那些稱呼才沒被擺上台面，但這個詞在Fandral口中好像被賦予了不同的意義，它把Loki拉進一個獨特的領域，與眾不同，無法被大眾理解，卻有Fandral站在背後。感覺不壞。  
  
「我知道自己太自私了，只要想到今後再也聽不見Tyr罵人，我就笑不出來，要是被Tyr看見我這副德性他能氣得罰我連做十天的重度訓練，Volstagg和Hogun就不會這樣。」Fandral嘆息。  
  
Loki想起他們三人就是Tyr帶來金宮，並一手栽培起來的，他們比任何一位學生都親近那個暴躁的大塊頭。  
  
「沒錯，他們知道會笑死的，誰能想到Fandral會為這點事掉淚。」其實連Loki都不懂，他只是無法由衷的喜悅，本來能讓他開心的事就不多，但也不會為別人的死亡而感到悲傷，那時他還未曾體會何謂失去。  
  
「Fandral，你害怕死亡嗎？」  
  
「我不怕死，大概…怕的是被留下。」像是被自己的話嚇到，他大喊一聲天哪這太娘了！懊悔地埋首膝前，聲音悶悶的：「你絕對不能說出去，否則就沒有姑娘要和我約會了。」  
  
「行了大情聖，你怎麼會認為只要不被發現是個多愁善感的娘娘腔，姑娘們就願意圍著你轉？」  
  
「唔…這張臉給我的自信？」Fandral抬起頭朝他拋了個媚眼，月光把這張剛哭過的臉襯得有些傻，所以Loki才會跟著笑了，絕對是這個原因。  
  
總之Loki掌握了一個秘密，Fandral是個怕孤單的愛哭鬼。那段時間只要Loki一個眼神，Fandral就只能乖乖地湊過來，無奈笑問：「這次是跑腿還是背鍋？我的殿下。」  
  
Loki嘻皮笑臉：「都不是，我給你製造了個約會機會。」  
  
「……哪位女士？」  
  
「Thor。」  
  
「…什麼？」  
  
「順便叫上你的小夥伴，你們可以來個四人約會。」  
  
「……」  
  
不久的將來Loki會為這場惡作劇懊悔不已，但此時此刻他卻興奮得很。  
  
Loki趁Fandral把Thor他們帶離皇宮，夜晚偷偷潛進Sif的房間，剪了她的長髮，並將贓物放進來自瓦特阿爾海姆的大使房中。那位邦交國大使初來乍到，除了對Odin突然陷入長眠表示擔憂外，就是隱諱地諷刺阿斯嘉德真是太平，女人不但能上競技場，還能坐在王位上。Thor當場發作，要不是王座上的Frigga冷靜地喝住她的長子，這場會面實在不知該如何收場。  
  
隔天Sif簡直氣瘋了，不知從哪兒冒出來的Loki隨口編了個暗精靈都拿女人頭髮做衣服的故事，果然等到Thor一行人回到金宮，便得知出了大事，Sif打傷外國使臣，現在正被神后關禁閉。  
  
Loki知道自己的兄長肯定會為他的朋友打抱不平，所以Sif不會被關太久，但他萬萬沒想到Thor莽起來連母親都敢頂撞。  
  
「最嚴重不過開戰，我們不需要這種無禮的盟友，我是未來的國王！有權力決定阿斯嘉德要和誰結盟！」  
  
當然Loki也沒想到母親會因此打了Thor一巴掌。  
  
「阿斯嘉德沒有輕言戰爭的國王。」神后冷道。  
  
仙宮剛經歷一場戰役元氣有損，聲名赫赫的戰神Tyr殞身沙場，國王Odin進入長眠，九界自然對現在的阿斯嘉德虎視眈眈，Frigga的保守作風有她的道理。然而在養好傷的使臣回國那日，神后簡明表達了阿斯嘉德暫時沒有和瓦特阿爾海姆繼續合作的打算，並用十分貴重的禮物與豪華的排場，禮數周到地將那群震驚且不滿的暗精靈送走了。  
  
之後Frigga叫了兩個兒子過來，講了一番關於身為君王最重要的不是勇氣，而是為了人民有所顧慮的道理。奧丁的鬍子啊Loki多麼希望自己當時有認真聽，母親說的每一個字現在看來都彌足珍貴。然而當時只有一句話刻在Loki心上。  
  
「還有Thor，你不該在你弟弟面前說出那樣的話，王位應是你們兄弟公平競爭，若你視這個位置為理所當然，必然不會重視它，從這個角度來看，Loki可能比你更懂得珍惜。」  
  
神后的話讓Loki開心瘋了，他表面波瀾不驚，但忍不了多久，晚上他便得意忘形，喝得超乎自己的酒量，大半夜搖頭晃腦地溜進無人的大殿裡，他想像長廊上有眾神為他喝采，滿地都是鮮花，他信步走上台階，有司儀在旁為其加冕，Loki從容不迫轉身接受這萬人景仰的榮耀，他高舉著父親的岡格尼爾，說出他想了一輩子的台詞：  
  
「阿斯嘉德的子民啊！現在你們眼前看到的，曾是眾所周知的魔術師、小把戲之神、不配的王子。但抱有過這種念頭的傢伙都將懊悔自己的愚蠢，因為現在你們只需明白一件事，我Loki Odinson，是阿斯嘉德新的統治者！你們的王！」  
  
這一番話他說得慷慨激昂，痛快地坐到金王位上，擺出一個君臨天下的姿勢：「你們可以歡呼了。」  
  
過過癮還是很爽的，然而Loki萬萬沒想到的是，真的有掌聲響起了。他的醉意瞬間被嚇醒一半，要不是Fandral從陰影中走出來，他還以為是自己的幻覺……不，是幻覺才好，此時此刻Loki尷尬得只想人間蒸發！  
  
「恭喜吾王登基…噗！…」Fandral顫著肩膀偷笑，走近台階前還裝模作樣地鞠躬，那副表情令Loki氣得想滅口。  
  
他怒氣沖沖快步離去，Fandral見狀緊跟在後，連聲安撫說別生氣啊這沒什麼好丟臉的人因夢想而偉大嘛我不會說出去的。不料Loki突然回頭兩人差點撞上，Fandral及時止步，Loki卻揪住他的衣領，Fandral只比Loki高上一些，這麼一扯讓他們近得能聽見彼此的呼吸。  
  
「你在威脅我？」Loki聽上去更像是威脅的一方。  
  
「什麼？」Fandral還沉浸在這個距離，才想到Loki指的是自己不會說出去這句，趕緊舉雙手投降，「不不、我真的沒打算說出去，也不想以此要脅你。」  
  
「那你就是在嘲笑我。」  
  
「不不不！」Fandral斟酌著用字，自己剛才笑成那樣實在令他的解釋毫無說服力，「我並不認為你可笑，恰恰相反，剛才我只是覺得你很可愛。」  
  
Loki瞬間放開手，退了不只半步，奇怪地打量眼前這位『仙宮第一直男』：「…你喝多了吧？」  
  
「大概吧，如果你還記得剛才和你喝酒的人是誰，就不會問這個問題了。」  
  
Loki無言以對，他的確還暈呼呼的，連自己怎麼躲過守衛溜進來的都忘得一乾二淨，沒等他反應過來，Fandral便開始得寸進尺，和他勾肩搭背起來，「我真的沒有敵意，不過我們現在算是朋友了對吧？個人觀點，我認為朋友之間應該盡量減少單方面的跑腿和背鍋行為……」  
  
「我們不是朋友，只是知道彼此見不得人的蠢事罷了。」Loki翻個白眼，果然是要脅。  
  
「相信我，朋友就是這樣的。」Fandral不在意他的疏離，放在Loki肩上的手依舊沒有放下，兩人竟閒庭信步聊了起來。  
  
「為什麼你那麼想當王？」  
  
「我沒有『那麼』想當王！」Loki第一時間反駁，接著補充，「我是奧丁之子，本來就是半個王位的主人。」  
  
「我倒是沒見過另一半的主人醉到跳上王座。」他的調侃成功令Loki黑了臉，惱得不住拿神后的話來回嘴：「那表示Thor太過自信了，將王位視為理所當然的人必不會珍惜它。」  
  
「說得有理。」沒想到Fandral頗為認同，「我只是認為你可以再自信點，就像你說的，Loki Odinson可是王子，你們各佔一半優勢。」  
  
「我沒有不自信。」  
  
「所以剛才是你自信的表現？……得得我開玩笑的！我就問問你為什麼想當王？王位對你而言意味著什麼？總該有個動機理由吧。」  
  
為什麼想當國王？Loki沒想過這個問題，這種想法就只是自然而然地形成了，因為他是王子，所以爭取王位就成了理所當然的事，但如實回答，Loki就和剛才自己數落的Thor沒有區別了。  
  
對他而言那個位置意味著什麼呢？權力、名聲、重視、認同，Loki認為自己被虧欠太多，因此什麼都想要，銀舌頭一時竟說不出個所以然。見Loki沉默Fandral也靜下來看著他，最後得出一個連Loki自己都沒料到的結論：「你想和Sif結婚嗎？」  
  
「什麼？」Loki懷疑自己聽錯了，「我想和Sif結婚？」  
  
「難道不是嗎？」Fandral的表情居然是認真的，「平時你不該處處針對她，這樣只會把你的在乎表現得更明顯。上回Sif把一個追求者打跑了，還說她只會嫁給有王者風範的英雄，我那時就在猜你會有所動作，果然前幾天你就讓我把其他人支開，自己和Sif獨處了。」  
  
Fandral把Loki的啞口無言當作默認，因為他根本不知道Loki是在計畫一個稍微過火的惡作劇，一個差點上升成國家問題的惡作劇，那時他遠遠低估眼前這個蒼白的男孩能有多瘋狂。  
  
當然，Fandral十分清楚Sif心有所屬，但他的好友Thor可不是個敏銳的傢伙，與其說他沒查覺到Sif的感情，不如說Thor根本不願往那方面想，從這角度看來Fandral還是很替Sif抱屈的，被愛勝於愛人一直是他的原則，人們不會去珍惜理所當然待在自己身旁的人事物，Loki的王位理論絕對可以套用在這裡，就算最後Loki和Sif不會成，給Thor一點危機意識也好。抱持這樣的想法，紅娘Fandral信誓旦旦地保證：  
  
「王位你得自己爭取，但追妹子這檔事我肯定能幫你。哈哈！Odinson你真是個幸運的傢伙，有愛情大師Fandral出馬，Sif的心遲早是你的！」  
  
……總之，他們之間的祕密戰爭，現在一比一。


	2. 第一場葬禮  之二

第一場葬禮  之二

Loki沒有解釋這個誤會，他為什麼要？

Fandral口口聲聲說會包辦一切，Loki只要配合就行，這簡直給他一個不用負責任的惡作劇機會，自己平常沒少捉弄Sif，這次肯定也會被當成一個無聊的把戲，而且主謀還是Fandral，若玩得過火了，Loki把他拱出來就行，Sif會負責教訓他的，對Loki而言並沒有多大損失，他等著看好戲呢。

「嘿！賣我藥水！」Fandral在學校走廊上叫住Loki，從背後襲來的親密令Loki皺眉，他無比希望對方能自覺地將手從他肩上拿開。

學習大廳的競技課程比重很大，規則中沒有投降的選項，通常是由裁判審視一方的傷勢無法繼續戰鬥來停止比試，雖說阿斯嘉德醫療先進，但場場都得受苦沒幾個人吃得消。

需求產生商機，Loki的偽傷藥水其實就是局部變形，成品看似一顆普通的肥皂泡，平常放在隨身空間裡，需要時在想要傷口的地方壓破泡泡，連衣服的破損都可以偽裝，立刻就能製造一片血肉模糊的傷口，效果維持在三分鐘內，過程無痛無副作用，在學生間可是熱賣產品。

「不。」Loki斷然拒絕。

「你又不知道我要做什麼！」

「不幸的是我知道，你打算拿來用在你的媒人計畫裡，你的大腦也只夠塞下那點東西了。」Loki忍不住道，「還有，前幾週你才要我少在學校找你搭話，希望你沒忘了。」

「我說過這種話？」Fandral驚訝。其實當時他的原句更委婉些，但Loki明白那是什麼意思，這也就是Loki指使Fandral那麼久還不膩的原因，他可沒打算輕易原諒，這些人都一樣，害怕和Loki扯上關係，彷彿他是個病毒。

「天哪我很抱歉。」他的表情看上去是真心的，「也許那時我還沒把你視為朋友，但也太粗魯了，我不該對你說那種話。」

「我們現在依然不是朋友。你要藥水做什麼？」Loki不想聽Fandral繼續道歉，這讓他很不習慣。

「咦？你不是對我大腦裡的那點東西一清二楚嗎？」說完又立刻把掙脫的Loki攬回來，恢復嘻皮笑臉的模樣，「說句實話，Sif對你的印象太差了，無論我怎麼說你的好話她都不屑一顧，還以為我發瘋了。」

「你的確是，聽過物極必反嗎？你到底會不會追女孩？」

「當然！我可是仙－－」

「仙宮愛情大師，讓五十位姑娘為之大打出手的情聖，多偉大的美男子。」Loki棒讀調侃，他早就知道這傢伙在吹牛，從旁觀者的角度看，那些和Fandral交好的女士們大多也只當他是個嘴甜的小孩兒罷了。這或許算是他發現的另一個秘密？

Fandral的耳根微燙，「你還想不想讓我接著說？」

Loki得意洋洋，聳聳肩讓他繼續。

「Thor約我們下周去諾恩森林狩獵，那裡可不是個安全地帶，我打算被仙宮巨熊打傷，然後你，Loki Odinson，得在Sif面前好好展現一下，在內心深處你仍是一個樂於助人的王子，讓她對你改觀。」

聽完Fandral的計畫Loki都要被他的智商感動了，「你真睿智。全校的學生幾乎都和我買過偽傷藥水，你認為Sif或者其他人看不出來真假？」

「不然你給我配方，我改良下。」

「配方給了你我還怎麼賣？」Loki覺得頭有點痛，不過自己的話成功打擊到Fandral他還是挺高興的，勉勵性地拍了他的肩膀要他繼續加油，便找了藉口抽身溜了。

兩人再見又是幾天後，站在藥水舖子裡鑽牛角尖的Fandral被Loki逮個正著，連拖帶拉把人帶回金宮，還神秘兮兮地什麼都不說。

「叫我到你房裡做什麼？」Fandral問道，而Loki比了個噓的手勢，左右察看便把人拉進房裡。

「你不是向我要偽裝傷口的藥水嗎？」

「你不是不給嗎？」Fandral無奈道。

「沒錯，但我小看你了Fandral，你真有能耐，還能從別人那裡拿到手。」

被說中的Fandral竟有股莫名的愧疚感，聲音漸漸沒了底氣，「…我說要買你也不讓。」

「所以就想自己亂搞？不曉得成分就把材料倒進合成器裡？炸了你事小，要是被人知道那曾是我的產品的話就糟了，我可不能讓你敗壞我的名聲。」

「所以你願意親自改良它們？天哪Loki你太好了！我就知道你也在乎我們的計畫。」

「我當然在乎。」Loki將人領到自己平時搗鼓這些玩意兒的地下室，他迫不及待想看到最後Sif的表情了。「不過我有一點不明白，何必是你來當傷員？我們大可設個陷阱讓我去救Sif不是嗎？英雄救美的效果好多了。」

「你以為我會讓Sif冒著受傷的風險？」Fandral蹙眉道。

「沒想到你還挺紳士。」

「我一直是。」Fandral勾起嘴角，「再者，她可是個優秀的戰士，讓她需要被拯救太難了，不如我自己來。」

沒想到這個兒戲般的計畫竟然就這麼進行了，終於到了那天，一行人馭馬前往，當然飛行器會更快些，但這趟他們可是秘密出行，所以並沒有向飛船管理處申請。

除了Thor以外，其他人都對大早上出發有些意興闌珊，Volstagg甚至十分豪邁地在馬背上連打了十個哈欠。Fandral數度要求Loki去和前頭的Sif說說話，都被Loki果斷地拒絕了，沒想到後來竟成了自己和Fandral騎在後頭隨意閒聊，這傢伙老是打擾自己的寧靜時間而不自知，好像Loki多需要陪伴一樣，然而為何自己不直接走開遠離？這點連Loki自己也不清楚。

諾恩森林古木參天遮雲蔽日，正午身處其間，竟如夜晚行走般幽暗。他們這次的目標是白熊的獠牙，待進入白熊棲地眾人下馬，Thor突然神秘兮兮地站在中央道：

「我邀你們來狩獵，是想宣布一件事。」他高舉右手，一把鋥亮的鐵錘赫然從隨身空間飛出，登時烏雲密佈雷聲隆隆，錘子衝上雲霄又迅速飛回Thor手中，Thor驕傲地大喊：「妙爾尼爾承認我了！她肯讓我舉起來了！」

此話一出群聲喧嘩，大夥兒熱情地將Thor圍起來：

「Thor你太強了！」

「怎麼辦到的？那可是神器！」

「那正好，我就是神！」

「我以為神格要等到成年才能確立。」Loki沒有湊過去，站在一旁涼涼地說。

「想必是我比較早熟。」Thor走過去一拍兄弟的肩膀，「別忌妒啊Loki！以後你會拿到其他神器的。」

Loki不予置評，事實上他在擔憂另一件事，眼光忽然與Fandral對上，看來他們想到一處。果然，這場狩獵Thor簡直一枝獨秀，妙爾尼爾勢如破竹，彷彿一顆隨Thor操控的導彈，可連續擊殺數百里開外的所有敵人，用閃電般的速度貫穿胸膛留下駭人的血洞，所到之處無一倖存，然而Thor卻對那些倒地的巨熊不屑一顧，他在尋找更大的獵物。

「Thor，你真是出風頭，讓我們都只能在馬背上休息了。」六人恰好行至三叉路口，Fandral佯笑抱怨，自從剛才Thor那一擊帶回了浴血的妙爾尼爾，他們足足騎了半日都不見一頭活著的獵物，這下好了，自己連受傷的機會都找不到。

Thor聞言大笑：「看來你還真是迫不及待了Fandral，放心肯定讓你玩得過癮！」

他一掌拍在身旁人的馬屁股上，下一秒坐騎飛奔如箭，Fandral的驚叫也被帶進森林深處，Thor拉起韁繩，留下一句「日落在此地集合，看誰的戰利品多！」便揚長而去。Volstagg和Hogun很自覺地分成一組往左手邊走，剩下Sif和Loki留在原地。

「走吧！」Sif不情願地騎在前頭，Loki一瞬間懷疑這也是Fandral設計好的，細想一番打散這個念頭，便跟著進入右岔口。

鞍馬林間，草地上的金屑流光任鐵蹄踩踏，漫長的風平浪靜令人不由得萌生歸意，就當Loki打算說真不幸運，我們還是回頭吧，Sif突然自馬背輕盈躍下，躡手躡腳躲在一棵樹後作掩護，Loki依樣畫葫蘆，看見遠處的樹上有一頭剛甦醒的白熊，心跳瞬間加速，真不是個好時機，不然說不定能在牠沉睡時解決。

Sif不由分說就要爬樹，Loki趕緊拉住：「我們得有計畫。」

「我自己能搞定，你怕死就站遠點。」

「妳瞧，這裡地形狹窄，論爬樹我們肯定贏不了，一頭成年的仙宮巨熊身量都有三個我們大，近戰硬碰硬的下場，不是被吃掉就是被壓死。不是每個人都有妙爾尼爾。」

Sif沉默半晌，「你說要怎麼做？」


	3. 第一場葬禮 之三

**第一場葬禮 之三**

白熊緩緩下樹，鼻尖翕動，空氣中彌漫獵物的氣味，牠立刻靠近不遠處的一隻野兔，然而在牠再次移動的瞬間兔子撒腿狂奔，白熊跟了上去，樹木密集稍微減緩牠的速度，但追到草地時兩者的距離快速縮短，想必白熊就要得手了，假如沒有那猛然出現的斜坡。

草皮短滑加上波勢險陡，前腳短的白熊一下就控制不住速度向前翻滾。一切發生在剎那，當牠跌倒時有一黑影竄出，銀光閃過白熊哀嚎倒地，龐大的體型壓壞一大片草地，原來剛才那一刀直取牠雙眼！滿面鮮血的白熊朝著不知名的敵人胡亂攻擊，這時高高跳起的Sif準備奪其性命，而怪獸的手爪就在其右猛烈迎來，數秒就能將她拍飛，Sif顧不上白熊的攻勢，若為此躲開便錯失大好良機，這下就看是Sif的刀還是白熊的爪快了。

卻沒料到第三人加入戰局，Loki突然繞到白熊身旁以小刀突襲，白熊打偏了，抓到目標開始鎖定Loki的位置，但為時已晚，女戰士的雙刀一並插入心臟，直到足下巨獸的胸膛死寂。

「這和計畫不一樣，說好的你引怪、我攻擊。」Sif甩了甩刀上的血。

「我就當作這是妳在感謝我的救命之恩了，不用客氣。」Loki跳上屍體取出白熊獠牙。

「你可能會受傷。」Sif不想顯得自己很擔心，不自然地轉了話鋒，「剛才你突然衝出來，這完全沒道理，我能躲開的，你就不怕我們的計畫搞砸嗎？」

「讓妳冒著受傷的風險才叫搞砸。」Loki俏皮地眨眼，Sif頓時就感到不自在，她癟嘴道：

「行吧，你聽上去真像Fandral。」

「因為這就是他說的。」

「哈？」她雙目圓睜，過頭一想判定是Loki的胡言亂語，便不加理會。不過回程路上Sif變得健談許多，至少開始搭理Loki了。

「你和Fandral最近很要好。」Sif突然說道。

「遠不到那份上。」

「他說了你很多好話，不是朋友他不會這麼做的。」

「哦，他說了我什麼？」

「他說你的嘴壞透了，但有求必應；你可能不是個好戰士，但腦袋瓜裡的知識超乎他人所想；你是個壞傢伙，但絕對忠實阿斯嘉德，若在戰場中我背後的人是你，我將十分榮幸。」

「謝謝，妳的話真是感人。」

「才不是我講的，你謝錯人了。」Sif沒好氣地反駁，今天的Loki讓她無所適從，只得回敬一個白眼。

大約是閒聊的緣故，等他們回到三岔路口時日已西沉，卻遲遲不見另外兩組人馬，擔心夜晚危機四伏，故兩人合計先在山洞中過一晚，明早再和大家會合。

他們原先那條路並沒有可蔽身的洞窟，因此選擇了中間那條，希望能與Thor他們會合，Loki感覺做了這個決定後Sif變得積極許多，奧丁在上，還真被兩人望見遠方一處洞穴在黑暗中發出火光，他們快馬加鞭，果然在洞口看見坐騎，奇怪的是只有一匹。

「Thor？」Sif邊喊道邊往裡頭走，Loki不曉得該不該阻止她，或許他們錯了，裡邊的並非友人而是敵人，但他仍是跟在後頭，小心環伺四周。

而Sif的驚呼吸引他的注意，Loki轉頭看向前方，是一身狼狽的Thor坐在柴火堆旁，火光照得他的藍眼有如波光粼粼，滿臉無助看向他們，而趴在地上的，是滿身血污、野獸爪痕延伸整個背部，露出森森白骨，半條命懸著的Fandral。

*

Thor的記憶很零碎，他記得榮耀、驕傲、欣喜若狂，諸如此類的情緒溢於言表，然而讓他真正清醒過來的，是Fandral的一聲呼喊。

「Thor！你瘋啦？」對方聽起來如此焦急，這令Thor困惑非常。

今天不是他的大好日子嗎？

「什麼？」Thor恍惚地看著眼前的Fandral，像是在抵擋什麼用力抓住自己高舉的手臂，Thor抬頭，只見黑雲壓頂，有什麼滴在側臉，他顫著手一摸，是血。

「真高興你還懂得回應。」見人有恢復正常的趨勢Fandral笑了，但嘴上仍是埋怨，他當然可以，因為他還抓著渾身發電的Thor呢。

現場三個線索讓Thor在短時間內組織成一個恐怖的事實，一旁倒地的大熊屍體、不遠處緩慢爬行的白熊幼崽、以及Fandral燒焦的雙手。

「我到底－－」

「放下它Thor！放下妙爾尼爾！」

Thor遲疑一秒決心照做，但五指彷彿被磁吸一般難以動彈，使盡全力鬆開，神錘應聲落下，兩人也跟著倒地，陰霾消散乍時萬里無雲，Thor突然心生怪異，轉頭一看，妙爾尼爾竟自行浮到半空，朝金宮的方向飛走了。

「我做了什麼？」

「你都不記得了？」Fandral瞧著友人恍惚盯著自己掌心，嘆口氣說道：「我們分頭行動，等我回來，你已經打死了母熊。」

「母熊？」Thor瞪大雙眼，Fandral點頭，仙宮巨熊兩性間的外貌體型相距不大，若非專業獵人，大部分都是看其身旁是否跟著幼熊來判別。

「接著一隻幼崽撲來，你沒閃，直接用錘子砸過去，期間我怎麼攔你都沒反應。」Fandral省略很多細節，但Thor已經能猜到自己會怎麼做，Fandral臉上的傷肯定不是打獵造成的，那白熊幼崽拖了一整路的血，自己竟是享受著獵物驚慌逃跑的過程，不疾不徐地舉起錘子準備召喚雷電……

Thor頹喪地坐到地上，Fandral安慰他妙爾尼爾只是回金宮去了，但Thor搖搖頭說，「父王說過，舉起錘子只是第一步，妙爾尼爾會考驗她的持有者，沒有強大的力量與意志，只有走向殘暴瘋狂。我屈服於血腥的欲望，我是個兇手，Fandral。」他頓時鬥志全消，抬頭道，「我讓她失望了。」

「大家都明白你不是。」見友人這模樣Fandral還想說些什麼，卻再也不能了。

他身後忽有一道陰影撲來，從右肩割到左腰留下深及見骨的爪痕，Fandral連叫都來不及逕自昏厥，Thor且驚且怒，大吼一聲朝迴光返照的母熊撲去，憤怒使他升起赤手空拳對抗巨獸的勇氣，然而這時母熊早已氣絕。

強忍淚水的Thor背著Fandral步行，奧丁在上他找到了Fandral的馬，而自己的坐騎早在他失去理智時不知所蹤。他在焦急尋找安全地時看見了那頭小熊，死在途中一動不動，原來母熊的最後一擊是牠對兇手的報復。

*

Fandral醒來第一個看見的是火焰，他發現自己正趴著，乾柴發出爆裂聲，有火星往外噴，似乎太亮了，刺得雙眼睜不開，他嘗試轉身，卻連動一下都疼出了聲。

頭上隨即傳來熟悉的聲音：「你得早點習慣它，不出意外你至少要疼到我們回家才行。」

「Loki…？」他艱難地開口，「為什麼你在這兒？Thor呢？」

他聽見Loki嘆了口氣，「中間你醒來一次，結果痛到休克，我那自責到要死的哥哥去找莫辛草給你止疼去了，當然，Sif不會放任他獨自在黑暗的森林亂跑。」

對此Fandral依稀有些印象，但也很模糊，最後的記憶停在慌張亂走的Thor、不斷要求Thor冷靜，嘴卻停不下的Loki、以及Sif大喊一聲：安靜！他還有心跳。

「我感覺好多了。」至少他還挺清醒。

「因為我空間有一些稀釋的莫辛草液，平常喝著玩的。」

那可不是小孩該碰的玩意兒，Loki身為王子還真是無所忌憚，Fandral想笑卻牽引疼痛，「看來效果快過了。我背上的傷是誰處理的？」

「Thor。你還真有危機意識，在怪獸旁閒聊、在重傷時發問。」Loki笑意似刀，能聽出微微慍怒。

「我只是想知道會不會留疤。」Fandral苦笑。

「我想會的，Thor只幫你做最基礎的清創和止血，如果是我會加點組織再生的藥。」

「那太好了，沒點傷疤哪能向姑娘們吹噓啊啊啊嘶－－！」Fandral吃痛慘叫，猛一偏頭看見Loki正將透明的膏狀物用力抹在他的創口上，「你想讓我再昏過去嗎？」

「如果能讓你閉嘴的話。」

「我不過想轉移下注意力。」Fandral苦道，不打算順從Loki的意願，接著問：「你怎麼知道這附近有莫辛草？」

「猜的。和仙宮白熊的棲地重疊，這裡的動物通常警覺性高速度也很快，尤其是長腳兔。然而西邊草地的長腳兔卻不然，牠們異常亢奮、行動毫無章法，對外來生物毫不在意，連白熊入侵也不知逃跑。如果你曾用一隻兔子的視角看世界就能明白了。」

「你還有什麼不知道的嗎？」Fandral側過頭來凝視對方。

「少說廢話。」原本侃侃而談的Loki又立刻變回不近人情的冷臉。Fandral不顧疼痛笑出聲來，沉默半晌再度開口：

「我就是想讓Sif看見你這樣，可惜她現在不在。」

「看我氣急敗壞的模樣？那真是謝了。」

「我指的是你的聰明，不過你說的也對。」Fandral眨了眨眼，「見我受傷會讓你氣急敗壞嗎？」

「你想讓我再幫你上藥？」此招見效，Fandral立刻就閉嘴了，Loki心滿意足，邊整理自己隨身空間裡的東西一邊說：「今天我模仿你說了幾句噁心巴拉的話，我猜效果不壞，畢竟Sif沒出手揍我。」

「學我？真是個糟糕的主意。」

「為什麼？」Loki對此還蠻有自信的。

「因為那不是你，真實才能打動人。」

「你又知道什麼是真實的我了？」

「我不知道。」Fandral老實承認，「不過至少我看出來你會用嘲諷代替關心、會在拒絕的同時默默伸出手，這遠超過你被他人定義的刻板印象。」

「哦？別人怎麼定義我的。」其實Loki知道答案，他想聽眼前這位試圖靠近自己的男孩親口說出來。

但Fandral並不從他願，只是嘆息般淡淡回應：「沒有人該被別人定義。你現在這樣就很好，捉摸不定，令人沒法給你下標籤。」

捉摸不定嗎？其實Loki不怎麼喜歡，他咕噥：「聽起來可算不上什麼優點。」

「沒錯，但正是你的缺點才使你如此特別。」

聞言Loki不知該如何回應，頭一回有人這麼說，他突然能理解今天Sif那無所適從的反應了，Loki摸摸鼻尖，思索該如何反擊：

「我不認為Sif有從我的缺點中看出什麼，也許是因為她不是你吧。」

他們的話題被凍結在那一句尾語收結，久久沒有回音，Loki驀地起身，「我去瞧瞧Thor回來了沒有。」

原本Loki是想凸顯他的游刃有餘，但丟下一句曖昧不清的話就走，卻像是自己落荒而逃。外頭黑夜寂靜、漫天星光，等他停在洞口時聲音卻沒有停歇，原來剛才是自己的腳步聲掩蓋了心跳，真糟糕。


	4. 第一場葬禮 之四

**第一場葬禮 之四**

當Volstagg說出：「在獵到白熊獠牙之前我們絕不回去！」時，Hogun沒有阻止他。

他們失敗了幾次，終於成功地殺死一頭成年巨熊，但走得太遠，早已超過會合時間，最後兩人只能在樹上歇息，待明早自行回金宮去。

有想過在半路上遇見夥伴的可能，但絕對不是這樣的情況：Odinson兄弟和Sif風塵僕僕一臉疲態，尤其是Thor，雙眼佈滿血絲，全身都是吸血蟲啃咬的傷口，狼狽模樣和昨日的意氣風發大相逕庭，但這都不比Fandral，雖經過包扎，但其傷口之大，完全可以從滲血面積看出來。

「奧丁的鬍子啊！你們偷偷跑去攻打約頓海姆了嗎？」當時Volstagg的大叫到現在還在Hogun耳邊迴盪。

回到金宮後的情況很混亂，Fandral立刻被送往醫療院，Thor向神后坦承了這次事件的始末後自請禁閉，以及在經歷這些事的三天後，父神Odin醒了。

阿斯嘉德舉國歡騰，內務大臣Algrim著手準備慶祝父神歸來的舞會，人們都很興奮，然而Hogun這時卻想起了兩個人，Thor和Heimdall，前者不知能不能在舞會前出來，至於後者…

「我不能。」Heimdall的金色瞳孔毫無波瀾，一如既往，「我得訓練自己延長觀照九界的時間。」語畢又準備回到守望塔，Hogun好奇他到底有沒有一天是完全沒靠近過那裡的。

Heimdall只比他們大了兩百歲，剛吃金蘋果沒多久的年紀，然而下一任守望者的身份注定他不能擁有和同齡人一樣的童年。聽說父神一見到Heimdall的眼睛，便預言他將成為最強大的守門人，背負如此期望的他，從某方面來說是另一位Thor。

「拜託！你都不會悶嗎？」Volstagg好說歹說，想把這傢伙帶出來兜風，但Heimdall完全不為所動。

「Heimdall，那天是你生日。」Hogun語氣誠懇，Heimdall盯了他一會兒，突然說：「話說回來，Fandral要出院了，好像急著上哪兒去，你們不去看他嗎？」

Heimdall什麼都知道。兩人趕回金宮時正巧碰上Fandral，不過他顯然不是在找他們。

「你們今天見過Loki了嗎？」Fandral劈頭就是一句。

「呃…沒有？」Volstagg橫眉瞪眼，與Hogun面面相覷。

「Fandral，你的傷好得真快。」Hogun接話。

「謝謝！醫官也這麼說。」他看上去精神抖擻。

「我就說他只是看起來嚴重，沒幾天就活蹦亂跳的。你找Loki做什麼？別告訴我你要邀他去舞會。」Volstagg說。

「Volstagg，我發現你真是越發得聰明了。」Fandral笑著湊上去，被Volstagg嫌棄地一把推開。

「滾蛋，你什麼時候和Loki這麼好了？」

「怎麼？還沒習慣人見人愛的我嗎？」Fandral拋了個媚眼，「你們都會去舞會吧？」

不料Hogun搖頭，「我不去了，舞會當天是Heimdall的生日。」

「怎麼不把他從矮人洞裡拖出來？」這是他們對守望塔的戲稱，其金碧輝煌的內部很像矮人收藏黃金的寶窟。

「他拒絕了。」

「唔…很像Heimdall的風格。」Fandral摸著下巴，好像那兒有鬍子。

「所以我們想在那天晚上給Heimdall一個驚喜，如果順利把他拉出來，還能偷偷去探望Thor。」Volstagg說。

這是個好主意，Fandral立刻就加入了計畫，然而舞會他還是要去的。在偌大的金宮裡轉轉繞繞，終於在空無一人的閱覽室深處找到Loki。

「嗨！殿下。」Fandral從書桌另一邊探出頭，Loki隔著沉甸甸的硬皮書偷瞄一眼，立刻收回目光，一派安定自若。

「我不會去參加舞會。」

「為什麼？」Fandral誇張地叫，繞到Loki那頭擠同一張椅子，「我覺得這是天大的機會，Thor不在，你去和Sif邀舞她沒道理拒絕你的。」

「我說了，我不去。」碰地一聲大書攤倒在桌面，灰塵揚起惹得Fandral咳嗽連連。

「為什麼？」他不死心又問了一次。

「不為什麼，我討厭那種場合，人們大汗淋漓地貼在一起轉圈，掛著毫無意義的蠢笑假裝自己還沒被轉暈……」

「你會跳舞，對吧？」Fandral突然打岔。

「這是什麼問題？我是王子，自幼學習各種必備的社交禮儀。」Loki的語氣好似Fandral說了個天大的笑話。

這時身旁的人突然站起來，退後兩步微微彎腰，朝坐在椅子上的Loki伸出手，褐色雙眼含著笑意道：

「殿下，我能請您跳支舞嗎？」

事實說明，Loki是會跳舞的，只是慘不忍睹。他重新坐回原位，努力把視線從Fandral被自己踩了好幾下的腳上移開：「阿斯嘉德人從前是不跳舞的，舞會是從其他星球傳進來的東西。」

「你知道自己不能永遠這樣對吧？」Fandral想起自己從沒在舞會上見過Loki下場，他不是靜靜地坐在自己的位置上，就是到旁邊找別人說話，「或許是你的練習次數太少，總之現在我們有事情可做了！」Fandral樂觀地說，再次強行把人拉起來。他才不相信有人完全沒有舞蹈細胞。

「我不想學。」Loki掙扎著起身，雙手被握住他逃不了，兩人的距離近到可以感受對方的體溫，他選擇不去和Fandral對視，將目光停在嘴角與脖頸，不願暴露自己有一絲絲的緊張。

「別騙人，真的不願意你早就推開我了。」Fandral突然用額頭碰了他一下，那落在前額的金髮輕輕揮到Loki的側臉，宛如星星之火，蔓到Loki的右臉頰上有些燙。

對方跳的女步，不著痕跡地引導節奏，一進一退都在配合Loki，不時那伴隨輕笑的氣音會在耳邊低喃：「記住，重心在左腳。」

過程中除了Fandral數拍子的聲音，一切都很安靜，Loki質疑道：「我以為跳舞都是搭配音樂的。」

「身為一個剛才還不熟悉腳步的人，你還真是勇於挑戰。」Fandral沒轍，從空間拿出一顆海螺擺在桌上，輕快悅耳的音樂流瀉而出。

「鱗蟲王子？舞會上才不會放這種童謠。」Loki挑眉，想盡法子挑剔。

「重點不是什麼音樂，而是想像自己被音符圍繞，這是訣竅。」Fandral的話像是帶有魔法，Loki的牴觸情緒瞬間削弱不少，只是跳支舞，對他沒什麼損失。Loki這麼安慰自己。

老實說Loki悟性挺高，後來還開始嫌棄起Fandral那一口一動作的教法，他微微抬頭與之對視：「你是在教嬰兒走路嗎？」

「…我可是傷患，你得體諒我的速度。」Fandral笑得有些勉強。他被嚇到了，Loki這一抬首打斷了他原先毫無保留的注視，好笑的是他也是在那個時候，才發現自己的眼神始終停駐於Loki的雙眸、鼻樑、下巴、或者上面一點的地方。他心臟狂跳，心虛地將目光快速轉移到Loki身後那些無關緊要的事物上。

「你傷得不是腳吧。」Loki調侃，猛得摟住Fandral的腰拉近兩人距離，享受對方睜大雙眼的驚訝瞬間，卻沒想到Fandral真的露出了疼痛的表情，看得Loki想抽回手卻被抓住。

「嘿，我沒事。」Fandral道。然而固執的王子堅持結束這場練習。

「今天先到這兒吧！我得去看看Thor，聽說禁閉室裡什麼都沒有，只有一片黑暗，天知道一周沒和任何人交流的Thor會被逼成什麼樣子。」Loki以為Fandral會跟自己來，然而後者卻拒絕了。他l晚些還得去找Volstagg他們討論，鑒於Thor也是他們送驚喜的對象之一，先別告訴Loki比較好。

Fandral說了句那明天繼續，給他的王子留下一抹微笑就轉身出去了。Loki不明所以，坐在剛才的椅子上呼吸孤獨的空氣，像是在思考什麼，又像是在讓大腦停止思考。

前往禁閉室的路上Loki遇上Odin，他甦醒的父親，阿斯嘉德的國王，全知的眾神之父，好笑的是他居然詢問自己的次子要上哪兒去。如果是如今的Loki，肯定會忍不住嘲諷「怎麼不用您全知全能的眼睛預言呢？」但那時的Loki還是父神的忠實擁護者，沉浸在對那偉岸肩膀的崇拜中，渴望與景仰的情緒使他不假思索，未來的謊言之神甚至連假話都忘了怎麼說。

「父親，我很高興您醒來了。」Odin家的父子關係不知從何時起，都是這樣若即若離、相敬如賓，「我想去禁閉室探望Thor。」

聽見長子的名字Odin微微挑眉，「我那魯莽愚昧的兒子又做了什麼蠢事？」

Loki一面驚訝Odin還不知道Thor的事，一面又暗自羨慕父親對兄長的稱呼，這種責備無疑是種親密的象徵，他也想有朝一日被Odin這麼罵，但他不敢冒險。

被忌妒蒙蔽雙眼，Loki將Thor私下帶妙爾尼爾出宮，失去理智的屠殺仙宮巨熊的事一五一十道出，但悄悄忽略Thor自願禁閉的事實。Odin聽完點點頭，問了下Thor友人的傷勢，並說：「我要和你兄長說幾句話，你晚些再去探望他吧。」

Loki答應了，但想也知道他不可能照做。他假意走開，到了空中長廊時回頭，悄悄溜進內室，躲在牆後像個影子。這時禁閉室的門已經開啟，從Loki的視角只能看見Odin的背影，但他知道Thor被暫時放出來了，看起來兩人早就開始談話一段時間。

「身為國王很容易遺忘，阿斯嘉德指的不是土地，而是人民。」

Odin渾厚低沉的嗓音在室內迴盪：

「既然妙爾尼爾承認你了，就代表你有那個資質，從今往後，我會開始訓練你如何成為一名國王。」

「可我不想再碰她了。」Thor聲音很低。

「隨你吧。遲早有天你會不得不面對，那便是你肩負起責任的時刻。」Odin嘆了口氣，憑空變出了神槍岡格尼爾，「國王皆有專屬的武器，武器帶來力量，而一位阿斯嘉德王的力量，存乎於臣民對他的信仰，其中關鍵，在於和人民產生連結，讓仙宮與你同在，讓仙宮之力為你所用。」

又用另一手喚來妙爾尼爾，神錘應聲入手，雙手持武的Odin看上去威風無比，「憑你現在的力量，最多只能連結三人。有了連結便快速擁有控制神器的力量，不會再發生失控的情形。」

「我不能依靠我自己的力量嗎？」Thor似懂非懂。

「等你自身足夠強大就可以。但這並非我想教你的，我要讓我的兒子感受責任的重量，當你明白強大並非完全依靠自己的能力，才會懂得如何當一名國王，可惜我們經常遺忘這點。」

「您也會嗎？」Thor問，「忘記自己的力量不完全來自於自己？」

「當然。因此阿斯嘉德需要守望者，他們是不能被連結的，因為監視內部也是其責任之一。」

「所以我不能和Heimdall產生連結…」Thor好像把連結當成一種同盟的象徵，但Loki認為遠不止於此。這時Odin握著長子的肩，領之回到禁閉室中，聲音越來越遠，兩人漸漸消失於黑暗，Loki聽不見下文，一股憤怒如洶湧浪潮將他的神志卷走。

父親已經屬意Thor為接班人，這不是他想看到的。他想回到過去，回到他們倆第一次在寶庫看見妙爾尼爾的那天，他想告訴那時的自己，不要慫恿Thor去碰那個錘子，不要告訴哥哥那把神武代表了多重大的意義。

這樣結局就會改變嗎？那會是Loki想看到的嗎？而Loki真正想要的又是什麼呢？看Thor被責罵？讓Odin對Thor失望？他自己也搞不清楚，總之絕非這樣的結果。

這是Loki Odinson第一次意識到，他已經贏不了Thor了。


	5. 第一場葬禮 之五

**第一場葬禮 之五**

整整一周Loki的情緒都很低落，他易怒又敏感，比平時更難親近，這段時間和自己接觸的只有母親以及Fandral，雖然他們的舞蹈課僅僅持續了三天，就被Loki的情緒搞砸了，但Fandral沒被他影響，反而要他好好調適自己。

「重點不是舞步，而是優雅。」他總是有訣竅。說完就給Loki放了假，即使他們的進度還停滯在用兒歌當伴奏的階段。

面對Fandral這種雲淡風輕的態度Loki反而更加惱火。優雅，這傢伙說得容易，因為他總是從容不迫，看似熱情實際卻根本沒把誰放在心上，所以當Loki開心的時候他靠近，Loki發怒的時候他逃走，多聰明？他們並非好友，不過是彼此尋新鮮找樂子的對象罷了，真感謝Fandral提醒自己這點。

日子就在年輕的Odinson的鑽牛角尖與胡思亂想中度過，他把希望放在舞會當晚，至少捉弄Sif肯定能使自己高興起來。他在金宮住了快五百年，看膩了如日不落般永遠閃耀的黃金廳堂，但今晚的舞會著實令他神往，自己從沒見過銀藍色的金宮。

深藍窗帷拉上，壁飾全換上了白水晶，牆面經過處理呈現大理石的質地，整個大廳沒有一盞燈，取而代之的是無數顆魔法光球，繡球般聚集飄在半空形成一個巨大的移動光源，乍明乍滅，最後亮起白光，宛如一幅明亮聖潔的冰雪世界。

「我的孩子。」Frigga見他來便上前擁抱，接著將之帶到身旁。Loki一身黑綠相間軟甲，全身金屬換成白銀，披風是黑夜透著星光，內襯的墨綠厚重而沉穩。阿斯嘉德的男人無論大小慶典，皆是著戰袍出席，這是他們表現莊重的方式。Loki猜想正是如此自己才對跳舞那麼苦手，頂著金甲銀盔實在難以活動。

舞會由Odin開場，他神槍一敲，登時四方昏暗，光球發出淡紫色的微光，自主調節般適度增亮，在可容納五百人的挑高大廳緩慢移動。原先站在兩旁的眾神陸續靠近，Loki開始擔心自己會出糗，畢竟他和Fandral只跳過一首曲子，身體卻不得不開始行動。他走到Sif面前，彎腰鞠躬，露出溫和得不像自己的笑容，然而Fandral還沒出現。

樂聲響起，熟悉的旋律使Loki心上一驚，四周人們面上露出怪異的笑，他們當然會，哪一次皇室舞會的配樂用過鱗蟲王子？Loki左右張望，最後目光落在上層，有人朝自己揮手，昏暗中看不清表情，但Loki知道那傢伙現在絕對是一臉蠢笑。

不過是買通了樂師演奏他們的曲子，有必要得意成這樣嗎？

*

Fandral很快就被趕出樂師席，好險自己找了神后幫忙，否則這麼兒戲的行動是不會成功的。他到一樓加入群眾，在牽起一名女孩的手同時看見Loki，那人扶著SIf的腰，紳士地帶領節奏，他做的很好，恰如其分，自己的幫助起了大作用，Fandral應該安心地享受自己的時間，畢竟待會兒還要趕去與Volstagg他們會合，現在應該抓緊跟女孩兒們跳舞。

Fandral還是無法將目光從那兩人身上移開，以至於完全沒有聽見他的女伴和自己說話。

到了間奏每個人都緩慢下來，不遠處那兩個黑髮身影也不免俗，Sif一襲暗紅色的長禮服拖曳，膚白勝雪長髮如瀑，隨著舞步青絲翻飛，Fandral居然現在才注意到今天的Sif很美。

Loki突然靠得很近，沒人聽見他說了什麼，Sif的表情沉下來，但手依舊搭在Loki肩上，兩人挨得很近竊竊私語。成雙成對的人群這時成了一重重的紗帳，Fandral覺得自己被推得越來越遠，他不該再多加干涉，他要相信Loki，別再像隻緊張兮兮的老母雞了Fandral。

才打算收回注意力，人群中就出現騷動，聽見叫聲的Fandral猛地轉頭，只見Sif一拳揮去，Loki像早有預料般躲開了，Sif羞憤欲死，頂著一頭雜亂的短髮從嘈雜人聲中逃走。Fandral上前撿起Sif掉在地上的假髮，連忙追出去，這一連串的動作他都沒有看向Loki。

「Sif…等等！」他趕上了，在前頭攔住他的朋友。

「滾開！」Sif差點要祭出攻擊。

「我只是想把這個還給妳。」Fandral柔聲緩和，Sif不語，一把將假髮搶走。

「我能保證Loki不是故意的。」Fandral說完就知道他完了。

「你怎麼知道？」Sif瞪著他，語氣不善但情緒已沒方才激動。

「他喜歡妳。」心急之下他只能實說，Fandral多希望這時自己能成為Loki，他永遠有自己一套說詞。

誰知Sif並不驚訝：「我知道，剛才Loki告訴我了。」

Fandral心中了然，和自己猜得沒錯，但Sif又加了一句：「卑劣的把戲。但我沒想到原來你也有份，Fandral，怪不得你成日在說那個混蛋的好處，還要我和他跳舞。聯合Loki一起愚弄我很好玩嗎？」

「什麼？」Fandral連聲否認，解釋道Loki和自己都不是故意要戲弄Sif，但Sif只是冷哼：

「你從一開始就是錯的！Fandral，我根本不可能喜歡Loki。」

「這有什麼關係呢？當妳被愛的時候妳才會懂得如何愛人。」

「聽聽你的話Fandral，難怪沒有姑娘真的喜歡你。」Sif娥眉緊蹙，口氣越發不屑，「何況Loki也不喜歡我，你被當成傻子利用了。」

「妳怎麼知道…」

「這不是擺在眼前的事實嗎？我以為你比我更了解他呢，畢竟你們才是朋友。」Sif也學會諷刺了，「Loki總是撒謊，假設今日他真心喜歡一個人，他打死也不會說的。」

Fandral幡然一怔，嘴上還想掙扎什麼，又被Sif頂了回去：「你到底在執著什麼Fandral？今天無論是Loki還是我，這些都和你無關吧！」

「我只是認為Loki是個好選擇…」

「夠了！如果你真覺得Loki那麼好，那你自己去追求他算了！」

Sif不欲糾纏，丟下這句便拂袖而去，徒留Fandral站在原地久久不能自己。

少年在危欄邊駐足良久，他默讀月色，任晚風吹亂金髮，忽聽見身后有人喚他的名字，就彷彿那個夜晚重現眼前，黑髮少年再度闖進他的世界，可這次Fandral沒有回頭，他輕聲道：「Loki。」

「我很抱歉，我搞砸了。」難得能夠聽見他這麼說。

「你是故意的。」Fandral沒有使用疑問句，他幾乎肯定地陳述。

「你錯了，我不是故意扯下Sif的頭髮，那時她想走，我只是在挽留，不幸的是我沒能抓住她的手。」

「你知道自己剛才的話很沒說服力嗎？你只是因為自己被拒絕，就想當眾給她難堪，或許打從一開始你就想這麼做了。」Fandral很少這麼嚴厲說話，一股沒來由的憤怒蔓延燃燒。

Loki一言不發，安靜的氛圍壓抑得人喘不過氣，Fandral期望他回應，狡辯也好辱罵也好，就是別像他錯怪Loki一樣沉默以對。

終於忍不住轉身，卻見Loki雙目含淚，眼角和兩頰憋得泛紅，雙唇緊閉忍住不發出聲音，整個人像蒙上一層月色般模糊。Fandral頓時心絞，極力壓抑衝動只靠近了兩步，結結巴巴連一句話都說不完整：「你…我…」

「你不信我。」Loki截住他的話，「我為什麼要這麼做呢？Sif不喜歡我，這點我很清楚，但神族有千年的壽命，我有大把時間能夠使她回心轉意，你以為我會衝動到，只因一時氣憤就羞辱她，使自己陷入不可逆轉的局面嗎？」

Fandral思緒混亂，而Loki並不給他思考的時間，「算了，我早就習慣如此，反正從來沒有人會相信我。」轉身欲走，手腕卻被牽住。

「我很抱歉。」Fandral急道。Loki當下沒有動作，或許是怕自己嘴角藏不住的笑被發現，以至於他也沒看見Fandral眼中並無歉意，反到被重重心事籠罩。

「我很抱歉，真的。」他又重複一次，終於Loki一抹臉轉過來，若無其事道：「好了，接下來我們上哪去？」

「嗯？」Fandral沒有反應過來，他還在思考。

「你不會還想回去跳舞吧？我們去城裡玩吧！」

Fandral欲言又止，他聽見遠方鐘聲，該去守望塔找他的朋友了，可是Loki在他面前，碧綠圓潤的雙眼還透著水色。

「你待會兒有約？」Loki看出對方的猶疑。

「沒有。」該死，他又說謊了，Fandral心亂如麻，既想躲開Loki又捨不得離去，他有不詳的預感，這將會是自己的軟肋，若放任不管絕對會自食惡果，「這麼晚了，也沒有什麼樂子。」

那綠眼少年雙目機靈一轉，「你知道城裡那家只在夜間開張的酒館嗎？」

「…別告訴我你想去那種地方。」Fandral當然知道，他認識老闆娘，不願對此胡作批判，但那可不是普通的酒館，那是家妓院。

「別告訴我你從沒去過那種地方，瀟灑的情聖大人。」Loki的激將再明顯不過，Fandral正想駁回提議，然一個念頭閃過，他考慮再三，最後轉身背著Loki走開幾步才回頭，嘴角勾起的弧度恰到好處：

「走吧，你不跟上嗎？」


	6. 第一場葬禮 之六

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有暫時性別轉換

**第一場葬禮 之六**

 任憑Loki Odinson在仙宮城橫行無阻，但他之前從未一窺夜晚繁華的阿斯嘉德。

他們走進一家酒店，人聲嘈雜，醉漢不是摔杯就是吼叫，暗送秋波的侍女想榨乾客人的金子，故弄玄虛的騙子對傻瓜低聲說話，每家位於仙宮城的酒館都能看見這些畫面。

但這可不是什麼尋常酒館，只是很像罷了，走到後頭推開暗門才是真正的「潘多拉」。三層樓階梯式迴廊、琉璃窗與瓷白交誼沙龍，這打破了Loki對妓院陰暗擁擠的印象，他該明白在阿斯嘉德，什麼都是寬敞明亮的。

兩人的出現引來幾位女士，她們統一戴砂金色頭紗，身著露肩絲綢長裙，低領口敞露一痕雪脯，風情萬種地朝他們靠近，Fandral走在前頭，用微笑與眼神婉拒了女士們的接近，帶Loki在衣香鬢影間穿梭。

「我們要去哪？」Loki走到Fandral身旁，濃厚的香水味惹得他有些發暈。

「找我的朋友，她會替我們安排的。」

「我以為正常程序是我們在這個罪惡巢穴中挑一位順眼的衣不蔽體的女人進房間。」

「是這樣嗎？」Fandral特別真誠地問。

「…奧丁的鬍子啊，你真的沒來過。」Loki笑得發抖，Fandral的臉一下紅一下黑，「我只是沒有真……你再多說一句話我們就回去。」

今天的Fandral很奇怪，他一般沒這麼容易激動，不過Loki覺得這樣的Fandral好玩多了。

Fandral終於找到他的熟人，他和一位衣著華麗、喚作Eira的婦人親昵吻頰，Loki已經不會為Fandral有什麼樣的女性朋友感到驚訝了，若有機會他也想廣結形形色色的人物，可惜仙宮人不怎麼喜歡與自己當朋友。

Loki被安排到二樓一個別間，侍女要他稍待片刻，Fandral正要走卻被Loki叫住：「你上哪去？」

「難不成你要我在這兒陪你？」Fandral玩笑道，「好好玩，殿下，我們明天見。」

這一齣人去樓空把Loki的興致也帶走了，他百無聊賴躺在柔軟的大床上，不一會兒就聽見敲門聲，有著一頭黑色卷髮、穿戴頭紗黃衣的妙齡少女進屋，「我叫Silje，很榮幸見到您，先生。」

黑夜正是潘多拉的花兒們盛開之時，綻開的澎裙搖曳生姿，忙碌宛如蜜蜂。她提著裙子漫無目的搜尋，被一個女聲喚住：

「Silje，」濃妝艷抹的女人靠近自己，「臭ㄚ頭，妳不應該是在『那位』先生的房裡嗎？」這裡的人誰不知道Loki來了，只不過被要求三緘其口，這裡畢竟不是皇室成員該來的地方。

「哦，妳不知道那位先生的脾氣有多糟，我被趕出來啦！Eira夫人要我去金頭髮的先生那兒，妳知道他在哪間房嗎？」

「Eira夫人剛把那位帶去練習室了。」

「練習室？」

「是啊！很奇怪對吧？」Silje注意到她的眼神飄向三樓，「不過夫人明明才上樓沒多久，什麼時候跑去叫妳……」女人的指頭點在朱唇上作苦惱狀，等她發覺時人已經沒了影。

Silje－或者說Loki，他還挺喜歡另一個名字的－登上頂層，一道電子力場阻擋去路，他揪起裙角碰觸電網，毫髮無損，他伸手試探，整個人輕而易舉穿透來到三樓，Loki對這個力場設置的作用一頭霧水，大約是計算進出人數的？反正沒觸發警報就好。

這裡和一二樓相比人少得很，只有幾名衣著樸素的女人出入，而且裝修風格迥異，白牆白門簡約得像個實驗樓，轉角處是一條不見盡頭的走廊，兩側少說十幾間房門整齊相對，被圍在中間竟令人感到有些緊張，或許是現下空蕩無人，又或許是這層樓的氣氛太過冷硬。不過Loki慶幸自己出來這一遭，他就知道Fandral藏著好玩的自己去了，那人離去前眼底一絲心虛可瞞不過他。不過問題來了，這裡有這麼多間房，Fandral在哪？

Loki隨意挑了扇門，打開貓眼窺視，竟幸運地看見熟悉的人影就在裡頭，她趕緊收起壞笑，敲兩下門便走進房內。

「我叫Silje，很榮幸見到您，先生。」她拉起裙擺行禮，淺笑盈盈娉婷走向床鋪，那橫坐在床沿的少年朝她伸手，牽過她在手背烙下一吻，「晚上好，我的美人。」他還想說什麼，卻被直接按倒在床上，Fandral輕輕皺眉，臉上寫滿不解，嘴角仍是上揚，「哇哦…我喜歡妳的直接，不過會不會太快了？」

「春宵一刻值千金。」Silje騎在身上挑起他的下巴，「再說一次。」

「說什麼？」

「我漂亮嗎？」

Fandral撩起她垂下的卷髮，捧在掌心吻了一下，「妳是我有生以來見過最美好的造物。」

「好，現在你可以親我了。」Silje居高臨下地宣告，受到蠱惑般Fandral撐起身向前，就在兩人越來越靠近，嘴唇之間只剩兩個指節的距離，光影倏忽幻化，方才的黃裙金紗全數消散，一個完整而真實的Loki就出現在Fandral眼前，Fandral頓時愣住，像石化一般僵在原處。

「怎麼不繼續？」看見那人睜大的雙眼Loki幾乎忍不住笑，都快憋出淚來了，他邊抖邊說，「不是說我是你有生以來見過最唔……！」

這下換Loki震驚了，他冷不防地被拉下來跌進一個深吻，手掌按住他的後腦勺他掙脫不開，Fandral瞬間充滿在他的鼻息與舌尖，這樣猛烈而貪婪的汲取使Loki險些窒息，他軟了下來被反身壓制。

「有生以來見過最美好的造物，沒錯Loki，我知道是你。」Fandral停下來凝視他，溫柔撫上Loki的臉頰。

「不可能。」Loki喘息道，被籠罩在Fandral的身影下使他精神緊張。

「你一直期待被看穿不是嗎？所有小把戲的偽裝都只是期待有人能說一句：我知道是你，Loki。」他的拇指在Loki的側臉摩挲，背光顯得棕瞳中的情感深不見底，「你想要我嗎？Loki。」

「我想要你從我身上滾下去。」

「那就推開我。」他執起Loki的手放在自己的胸口，「把這顆心推得遠遠的。」

隔著軟甲感受皮囊下的心跳，那跳動頻率與自己相同，就像觸碰自己的靈魂，Loki的思緒彷彿一頭慌不擇路手足無措的小鹿，最終義無反顧撞上岩壁，既是盡頭也是出路。

他惡狠狠地揪緊Fandral將人扯下來，此刻Loki是這個吻的主導者，他扣住那人後頸，軟舌撬開齒間攻城掠地，既然自己已然棄甲那麼對方也別想保留餘地，一股壯士斷腕的決絕壓垮Loki的理智，他默許Fandral拉扯著將兩人的衣物褪盡，他捧著那人的下顎強迫其專心於唇齒交鋒，無神的雙眼映照彼此的欲望，他吸吮那人的嘴角、鬢間、耳垂，並在Fandral啃吻於脖頸和鎖骨時五指伸進那人的髮絲，將喘息藏在那沙金色的浪潮。性器在衣料與肉體的摩擦中無意識抬頭，被欲火撩撥Loki不禁靠近，像是看穿其所想Fandral探到兩人之間，火熱源頭緊貼體液浸染，被掌心兜在一塊上下攏動，愉悅混雜羞恥從腦中升起，Loki噎住呻吟，不甘示弱也伸手下去，看著人在自己的搓揉撫弄下也露出赤裸的顫慄，得意地在Fandral的下巴咬了一口。

他渴望在對方身上留下印記，從此疼痛將伴隨情欲，時刻銘記這是他Loki帶來的傷口。

摩擦的速率越來越快，像整個人泡在熱潮般難以思考，一重一重疊加快感，兩人喘息聲不絕於耳，到達頂峰Loki忍不住尖叫，畫面停在Fandral滿眼的朦朧暖意與那貼上來最後的一吻，Loki從未想過自己會被別人這麼看過，或許Fandral說對了，他一直在等待有人看見他。

青白色於日出處展露頭角，破開晨霧還仙宮一方光明，萬物都將被初夏的喧嘩所驚擾，Loki的睡眠也是，他抬眼望著天花板一動不動，理智還在酣睡而心跳卻是激昂跳動，像被嚇到一樣他猛地跳起，望著床單凌亂身旁空無一人，他默默整理好衣服，坐在床頭似是等待似是沉思。

這種既失落又期待的心情很陌生，他不明白Fandral是丟下自己走了還是會再回來，越想越生氣，自己才應該是那個爽完就跑的人。他憤而起身出去，不願再待在這個昨夜使自己縱情飄然的地方，他開門的瞬間感覺異動，扭頭去看，從隔壁出來的人不是Fandral是誰？

「你怎麼在這裡？」他們異口同聲，不同的意義卻有相同的驚訝。就在兩人無語對峙時，一個低婉悅耳的聲音打斷這微妙的氛圍：「你醒啦，練習室好玩嗎？」

「早上好，Eira夫人。」Fandral沒有直接回應，而Lady Eira的注意力放在一旁的Loki身上，她訝道：「奧丁在上啊！這不是Loki王子嗎？您怎麼在這兒？」

「我迷路了。」Loki的謊言有失水準，但他此刻無心計較，「練習室是什麼？」

Eira夫人意味深長地看他，應道：「練習室是我們潘多拉調教姑娘的設施之一，能將幻想對象實體化的房間，一般拿來給新來的姑娘們練習技巧，或是單純放開身子用的。」她的視線移到樓梯口的力場屏障，「聽起來奇怪，實際上房間只是普通的房間，真正對大腦起作用，使我們看見幻覺的是那裡。只要踏上三樓，每一間房都是練習室。」

Loki的表情瞬間複雜，Fandral這時插話：「十分感謝您昨晚的通融，我們該走了。」

「不告訴我你昨晚看到誰嗎？」Eira夫人玩味地問，Fandral苦笑，上前給了她一個輕擁，「再見，Lady Eira。」

「忘恩負義的小鬼，注意眼目。」Lady Eira放開他，轉身離去。

兩人原路返回，從潘多拉到出酒館這段路上誰也沒說話，都兀自靜默，直到重新步入光明，踩在空無一人的仙宮城街道，心情才逐漸輕鬆起來。Fandral突然開口：

「你怎麼會跑到三樓？」

「我猜你偷跑去更好玩的地方，怎麼可能讓你獨享？」Loki回應，不去看Fandral的表情，兩人並肩走著再度陷入沉默，不甘於此，Loki反問：「那你去做什麼？」

「你想問什麼？」

「我想問的你不敢說。」Loki半嘲諷地說，他泰然自若彷彿自己問心無愧，「你看見誰了？」

Fandral不講話了。就是這樣，這樣便好，Loki早有預料會有接下來的沉默，他們會一路無語，就這麼回到金宮，直到忘記腦袋裡的荒唐才會再次跟對方說話，就像什麼也沒發生，假如角色對調他也會這麼做。

昨晚是個意外，應該永遠被封藏在練習室裡，不再向外人道之，彼此也無須知曉真相，就這麼自我掙扎自我猜想，或許是自作多情，或許是心意相通，反正答案他們這輩子都不會知道，維持著熟悉的距離熟悉的關係，在還能控制的程度就趕緊勒馬，不要再逾越雷池一步，三緘其口心照不宣，對他們兩人而言這就是最好的－－

「我看見你。」

Fandral停在原地，等待已經走了好幾步的Loki回頭，然而Loki只是停下來，時間像是靜止了，數秒的等待宛如千年，終於Loki轉身，晨曦在他周身化作光塵。

「什麼？」他問道，一臉不敢置信。

「你聽見了。」Fandral微笑，沐浴在陽光下他沒有一點遲疑，「我看見你，Loki。」


End file.
